May I Take Your Order?
by Imires
Summary: Lose a Bet? If so which would you do?Pay the money or do something degrading?[don't read this yet, it has yet to be edited]


May I Take Your Order?

**XXXXXXXX**

**This is a short little story I thought up for the french fry song! I hope you enjoy it!**

_**But first:**_

**(TADA)disclaimer: I don't own Demyx, McDonalds,Star Bucks or the French Fry Song. So...DON'T SUE ME ONGAI SHIMASU!**

**Note:You don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do please don't flame me! Thanks.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter one(and the only chapter):THE FRENCH FRY SONG!!!!!!!!!!**

Demyx was just tuning his shamisen, when he heard Vexen booming over the intercom:"Demyx to the Superior's office immediately, I repeat: Demyx to the Superior's office immediately!"

He then got up and ambled down the hall, as he passed Axel, who had his back to the door to his room he said teasing,"oooh, Demie's in trouble, HAHA, what'd you do? Replace the real milk with Soy milk again?"

"NO, for all you know it could be extremely important!"

"Oh please! I highly doubt it!"

"You'll see, 50 bucks says I get a big mission"

"Fine, but if not then you owe me 50 bucks, plus that time you swore Larxene's natural hair color was lavender!"

"How much did I owe you for that one?"

"20 bucks"

"Fine, but if it is important, drop the last bet?"

"Deal!"

Demyx then shook Axel's hand and then continued down the hall. When he reached the Superior's door it flew open and Demyx walked in.

"It's about time.",Xemnas said with his back turned to Demyx, as he stood looking out his window.

"You called sir?", Demyx asked, even though it was quite obvious, since his name was echoing down every hallway, breeze way, and courtyard on the premises only 5 minutes ago.

"Yes, Demyx, I need you to go on a very important mission, this mission could change your intire nobody career forever!",Xemnas said turning around and supported his weight on his hands on the desk.

"Really!?"

"Yes, Demyx, I need you to go to Star Bucks and get me a Green Tea Frapchino with whipped cream and black berry sauce!"

"That's all, foregive me sir, but what's so important about that?"

"I'll pay you an extra 2.50 an hour, this mission can change your pay forever, isn't that...oh, what do you kids say today?...uh, off the heasy?"

"Off the what?"

"Oh, never mind just go!"

"Yes sir..."

Demyx then walked back down the hall, where he found Axel not far from Xemnas' office.

"So, how'd it go- no, no, wait! Let me guess,'Demyx, I need you to go and get me coffee, do you think you can handle that!?' BUWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that sounds so important!"

"Shut up, and take your money",Demyx said red in the face as he pulled 70 bucks from his wallet.

"No, I've got a better idea, you can keep your money, but you have to do something in return!"

"What?"

"Oh, you'll see, now come on and let's get to the mall."

"Why?"

"Because they're close by, and have a Star Bucks"

"Okay..."

So they went through the Realm of Darkness and ended up at Twilight Outlite mall. When they entered through the food court Axel pointed at the McDonalds at the left,"There, we're going there first."

"But why?"

"Okay I'll tell you, come here",Axel said with a sigh, he then whispered his idea into Demyx's ear.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me now go, or I'll jack up the price!"

"Fine"

Demyx then got in line at the McDonalds, when it was finally his turn to order the cashier, who was about 16 with acene, braces, a blonde pony tail and a name tag that said:'Hi, I'm Debbie, may I take your order?' said with a hint of exhaustion,"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

"Well, uh...okay..."

Demyx then made his shamisen appear and Axel found a conviently placed light-dimming switch and turned it down. Demyx then took the intercom mic and sang,"When I fell in love with you, I suddenly felt very hungery! It might have something to do with my snot factory, because you:...YOU SMELL LIKE FRENCH FRIES!YOU SMELL LIKE FRENCH FRIES!itybityFRENCH FRIES, AND THAT WOULD BE GREAT...except, I'm...allergic...to french fries!"

Debbie stared at Demyx and then said,"what?"

"Just get me some french fries lady."

After he had gotten his order he paid for them and gavet them to Axel, who said with glee,"man, french sure taste better with black mail", he then pulled out his video phone and watched Demyx's proformance over and over again.

"What ever, let's just get the Superior's coffee..."

"I'm so putting this on my MySpace!"

And what ever became of Demyx? Well, he may have gotten to keep the 70 bucks, but he also became a laughing stock, world wide! He eventually went mad and checked him self into the mad house. And Axel? He became very weathly and famous and lived a happy life. Demyx will be let out of the mad house in June and will go to the Therapyist every Tuesday. Other than that every one else lived semi-happily ever after!

END

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's it, I hope you liked it. Wow, my first FINISHED fic, yay! I'm so proud of myself! Any way, if you didn't like then oh well, you can't be liked by all I guess. Well see ya laters!**

**-Chobitsgirl;3**


End file.
